Misunderstood Affection
by Carmen1
Summary: Ami asks Makoto to come into her room to discuss something, but what was it the Ami needed to discuss Makoto about that it had to be in the confides of her room?
1. Unexpected

It was early evening in the Mizuno residence. I t was the one night that Ami's mother had to work late, so both Ami & her best friend, Makoto Kino, have the house to themselves. Ami was inside her bedroom while Makoto was in the living room, sitting on the couch and thumbing through the latest copy of Newtype magazine. It was a very quiet evening so the mood was very relaxed.

"Mako-chan?", calls Ami through her room.

"What is it, Ami?", answers Makoto, still looking through her magazine.

"There's something I need to talk to you about", requests Ami, "I need for you to come in my room to talk about it".

"Why can't we talk about it here in the living room?", questions Makoto, "there's no one here but us".

"I would feel alot better if we talk about it in the confides of my room", answers Ami, "I just feel comfortable. I hope you don't object".

"No problem, Ami", replies Makoto, "I'll be there in a second".

"Alright", says Ami. Makoto places the magazine on the couch and heads towards Ami's bedroom. She notices that something doesn't look right. Ami's room is dimly lit, and her room is always very brighty lit. "Maybe the lightbulb is going dim", she thinks to herself.

Makoto also notices that Ami's computer is turned off. She knows that Ami always leaves her computer on, and the only time she turns it off is when she goes to bed. She checks to see if it's just a screensaver, but does notice the power is in fact turned off. Suddenly she hears the closing of Ami's door. "Uh, Ami?", calls Makoto cautiously.

"Yes, Makoto?", answers Ami.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Ami?", wonders Makoto with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Mako-chan, please turn around and look at me", asks Ami. Makoto turns around to face Ami and is shocked and horrified to see Ami standing in front of her, totally nude and wearing only a pair of white socks.

"A-A-A-Ami?", stammers Makoto in a state of shock, "what the hell is going on here? Why are you standing there butt naked?"

"Naked, Mako-chan?", wonders Ami, "I Thought I was nude". She looks down at and removes her socks, exposing her bare feet. "There, now that's much better".

"Well, whatever!", Makoto scoffed, still repulsed, while Ami gives her a seductive look, "what is the meaning of this, Ami? Why are you naked in front of me?"

"Mako-chan", coos Ami as she slowly walks toward Makoto, "we always said we loved each other, right?"

"Well, uh, yeah, we have", Makoto stammers, "but what does that suppo-"

"Shhhhhhh", interupts Ami, coming closer, "I've noticed that you have deep feelings for me, and I, too, have the same deep feelings for you. I can sense that every time you say you love me. Now it's my turn to express and reciprocate my feelings for you, Makoto darling".

"I don't know what the hell your getting at, Ami", trembles Makoto as she backs up toward Ami's bed, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, it's going to stop now!"

Ami stops in front of Makoto, wrapping her arms around her as she rubs her bare breasts againest Makoto's green pullover top. Ami then blows seductively into Makoto's ear.

"Makoto, I love you", smiles Ami, rubbing her thighs againest Makoto's jeans, "I knew that moment we were meant for each other. I just couldn't hide it anymore". Ami sits Makoto on the side of her bed.

"Ami, what's gotten into you?" demands Makoto, with a sense of both fear and anger, "why the hell are you doing this?"

"Mako-chan, there's no point in hiding it", whispers Ami as she places Makoto's face in her bare breasts, cradling her head tenderly, "if you want me, then take me now". Ami then removes Makoto's face from her breasts and looks at her.

"I can't do this, Ami", shouts Makoto as she stands up, "I won't do this, you have to stop this game now!" Makoto rushes toward Ami's bedroom door. Ami grabs her by the back of her denim jeans and her back first againest the wall.

"Mako-chan, this is not a game", smiles Ami as she gives Makoto a passionate kiss on the mouth. Makoto attempts to struggle free from Ami's grasp and kiss, but to no avail. Suddenly, she stops struggling and becomes limp as Ami continues the kiss. Tears suddenly falls down Makoto's face. Ami suddenly feels Makoto's tears on her own face, ans stops the kiss.

To be continued........


	2. Forgiveness And Understanding

"Mako-chan?", wonders a very worried and even saddened Ami, "what's the matter? Tell me why your crying". She wipes Makoto's tears with her fingertips.

"Stop, Ami! Just stop this!", screams a flustered Makoto through her tears, "I love you, Ami, but I don't love you that much". She begins to weep softly.

Suddenly ashamed and horrified for what she had done, Ami places here hands over her mouth, her own eyes filling with tears, "Mako-chan, I didn't", Ami trembles fearfully, "I didn't mean to just-"

"Just what, Ami?", interupted Makoto tearfully, "how could you come on to me that way? You should be ashamed! How can you misinterpret my mutual affections toward you?"

"I-I-I-I am...so...ashamed, Makoto", whimpers Ami, overcomed with shame and guilt, tears rolling down her face, "I'm s-s-s-so sorry, Makoto. I'm very...sorry..." Ami places her arms across her breasts, starting to cry. "P-p-please don't hate me".

"Aw, Ami, I don't hate you. I could never hate you", replies Makoto with a bit of sympathy in her voice, "all it was is a big misunderstanding, and I just wasn't ready for it".

"Oh, Makoto", Ami whispers, then weeps bitterly, "please, forgive me". She covers her face with her hands as she continues crying.

"Ami, I do forgive you", answers Makoto as walks toward Ami, wiping her own tears from her face, "Ami, I still love you, and we're still the best of friends".

Ami looks up at Makoto sadly, tears still falling, "How can you say that? After what I just put you through, and you still forgive me".

Makoto lifts Ami off from the floor and holds her gently in her arms. "I'm your friend, Ami", whispers Makoto, "and best friends always forgive each other, no matter how bad they hurt each other".

"I love you for being my best friend, Makoto", whimpers Ami as she wipes the tears from her face, "and I thank you for forgiving me".

"I figured you totally misunderstood my affections, Ami", assures Makoto, softly running her nails through Ami's back, "it's really no big deal. You just caught me totally off guard, and I just didn't know what to expect, or how to handle it" She runs her hand through Ami's hair, "My first impulse was to slug you, to knock you out. But I could never bring myself to do that. I could never hurt you, Ami, and I'll make sure nobody will ever hurt you".

"I'm so happy you feel that way towards me, Makoto", smiles Ami as she continues to rest her head on Makoto's shoulders. Makoto takes her hand and tickles Ami's belly. Ami giggles happily. "Oh, Makoto, that's my ticklish spot, especially around my belly button".

"Now I know your sensitive spot, Ami", grins Makoto, holding her tightly.

"I was, or tried to, be honest with my feelings for you", wonders Ami, "I never thought I would go too far. Maybe i'm just going through the motions, or feeling the effects of studying too hard. I just just don't want to lose you as my best friend".

"You won't, Ami", assures Makoto, "I do admire your honesty, even if it was a bit off base". She brushes the hair from Ami's eyes and kisses her forehead, then places Ami's head back on her shoulder, "I treasure you too much to ever lose our friendship".

"And I treasure you as well, Mako-chan", smiles Ami, "I feel so safe when your hugging me. It feels like a coat or a blanket around me, and I don't feel so naked, or well, nude. Can I stay like this just a little longer?"

"I don't mind at all, Ami", smiles Makoto as she tenderly runs her nails on the back of Ami's neck, "this is the first time you ever made a pass at me. Sure i've had guys, past boyfriends, even a girl or two, make a hit on me. But my best friend? But if you were a guy, I would definately date you. You really do have a lot of heart".

"You really think so?", blushes Ami happily, "that's so flattering of you. But you know my heart will always belong to Greg. I do appreciate the thought, and if I were a guy, I would accept your offer.

"And my heart will always belong to Ken", assures Makoto as she places both hands on Ami's shoulders, "I really meant what I said, but I wouldn't marry you. We're like, you know, already related".

"Yeah, you're right", blushes Ami, "we are indirectly releated. But lately, I have been growing my hair a little longer, so I won't look so much like a boy. See, It's actually touching my shoulders".

"Your hair looks really great a little bit longer", compliments Makoto as she run her hand through Ami's hair, " besides, how would your mom react if she walked in right now and saw this?"

"It's really not a problem", assures Ami, "this is the week mother works late. so she won't be home till like 11".

"But what if she needs to contact you, or what about the phone?" wonders Makoto.

"The phone is connected to my computer", says Ami, " the only way the phone can activate is when I turn on my computer. I have a seperate phone line for the internet, so it won't interfere with the telephone. And in case mother needs to contact me and the computer is off, she gives me her beeper and let's me know that way".

"Oh, I get it now", grins Makoto, "besides, shouldn't you get some clothes on? You must be feeling a bit chilly by now".

"You know, come to think of it, I am a bit chilly", smiles Ami, "I better get some clothes on now. Thank you for looking out for me. I'm so happy to have a friend like you". Ami then plants a kiss on the tip of Makoto's nose. Makoto blushes a bit.

"And I'm happy to have a friend like you, too, Ami", assures Makoto. Ami goes into her dresser and puts on a pair of sweatpants and a turtleneck sweater. Makoto places both hands on her face, still blushing. She thinks to herself, "you know, if she was a guy, she could remind me of one of my old boyfriends".


End file.
